


The Awaited Day

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 10.11 is a good Ryuu day, Fluff, M/M, Ryuu's day, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: The shoot got extended.





	The Awaited Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a popular tag among jpn people on twitter so I decided to celebrate my fave man as well~

Even though he was doing his best to make a neutral face, Ryuu could see in the mirror he had an irritated expression. This photoshoot had been going on for hours and the picky photographer couldn't decide on a pose, making him repeat photos over and over again. It was already late, Anesagi had been arguing with the director for half an hour and nothing could be done... Ryuu clenched fists, taking a deep breath to steel himself. He had plans to meet with Sougo after it's over. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages, they barely had time to even answer rabbit chats... He had been so excited for this meeting, Ryuu missed Sougo so much... So frustrating, why was the universe against him?

  
\- This one! This will be the one.

  
At last, the photographer chose a picture he liked. Ryuu sighed with relief, followed by other staff members. The situation was getting difficult after all.

  
\- Finally! I will make sure you pay us more for the overtime!

  
Anesagi's agitated voice felt like a blessing. It's good to have a dependable manager that would take care of such matters for him. They made an eye contact and Anesagi nodded, giving him permission to go to the changing room. Ryuu bowed his head slightly and walked straight there, staff members didn't even stop him to congratulate finishing the shoot. Everyone was exhausted and no one felt like exchanging stock phrases.

  
\- I have to call Sougo-kun...

  
The outfit helpers nodded, letting him take care of the call first. Because of this mess he couldn't even contact his boyfriend about the shoot getting extended. Fishing the phone out of his bag, he clicked his tongue upon noticing the battery was dead. Of course it had to be the day that he had left the charger at home. Throwing the phone back into the bag, he sighed and let the people do their job. Soon he was out of the costume, and quickly changed into his usual clothes. He probably should take a shower as well but Sougo had been waiting for quite some time now and he absolutely had to be there as soon as possible. Once he checked in the mirror if there were any problems with his appearance and gave himself an okay, he exited the changing room. Anesagi was waiting for him with a phone in hand, their face twisted in a scornful expression.

  
\- Honestly, who do they think we are? If you had any other jobs for the day, I would've just walked out, not looking back even once! Come now, I will drive you home... My beauty sleep will be disturbed, oooh, I will make them pay!

  
Ryuu chuckled, manager's usual banter making him more relaxed. The hour was late but a lot of people staying overtime at the offices was on their way home so the road was crowded. Anesagi clicked their tongue and picked a detour way, but it still was too long for Ryuu's taste. He just hoped Sougo didn't think he stood him up...

\- I'm home!

  
The flat was silent so Ryuu felt a bit embarassed for saying it so loud. Part of him had hoped to hear "welcome home" in that familiar, soft voice but at this hour it was no surprise Sougo was already asleep... If he was even there at all. Ryuu wouldn't be shocked if he went back to the dorm. Taking off his shoes, he sighed, his whole body sore after a long day. He forced his legs to walk to the kitchen, putting the stuff he had bought in a convenience store on his way to the flat into the fridge and cupboards. Finally he walked to the salon, his heart skipping a beat upon hearing soft breathing sounds. He turned on the small lamp not to disturb Sougo's sleep and walked to the sofa. His beloved was dressed in a Ryuu's turtleneck and wrapped in a blanket. His chest felt warm at this sight... Sougo was so beautiful, charming, endearing, adorable, wonderful, and the turtleneck really suited his pale skin... Ryuu kneeled next to the sofa and placed a soft kiss on Ousaka's forehead. A quiet groan told him Sougo was deep asleep, at which he chuckled and kissed him once again.

  
\- I'm really sorry for making you wait... - he caressed Sougo's cheek with a finger - I hope you will forgive me if I make you your favorite spicy pancakes tommorow.

  
A part of him wanted to wake Sougo up and spend more time with him but that would be unfair to the man that had to wait. His heart hurt a little but he left his boyfriend's side and walked to the bathroom to finally take a shower. As warm water flowed down his body, he could feel fatigue creeping up his mind and clouding his thoughts. It might've taken him a longer while to dry himself and change into some comfy, pajamas like clothes but he really didn't expect to see 2 am on the clock when he went out of the bathroom. He left the bag in the salon so he walked there, and was surprised when he saw Sougo in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

  
\- Ah... Tsunashi-san, welcome home...

  
\- I'm sorry, did I wake you up?

  
\- I don't even know when I fell asleep... I'm sorry, I wanted to wait for you yet-

  
Ryuu quickly walked to him and hugged him, cutting the apology short. Sougo wrapped his arms around him as well, which made him unbearably happy.

  
\- Don't be sorry, it's my fault... My phone died and the shoot got extended, I couldn't contact you... You should've gone back to the dorm.

  
\- But then I wouldn't get to see you at all... I missed you so much, I couldn't stand this thought.

  
Ryuu looked into the violet eyes, fighting the urge to shower Sougo's face in kisses. He was so endearing with this sleepy expression... Instead, he gently cupped his face and caressed his cheek with a thumb. Ousaka leaned into the touch and they spent a few minutes in silence, just absorbing each other's presence. The moment was gone once Sougo noticed the clock.

  
\- Ah, it's so late...? You should go to sleep, Tsunashi-san, you must be exhausted... I will stay here not to disturb your sleep- Aaah?!

  
No, he wasn't having that. It might've been because of the exhaustion, but Ryuu really couldn't stand Sougo's self sacrificing tendencies at the moment. What was the point of this sleepover if they didn't share a bed? With that thought, Ryuu lifted him off the sofa and started walking towards his room.

  
\- I'm sorry for being this selfish, but I really looked forward to sleeping with you in my arms.

  
Sougo's face turned bright red, which he tried to hide by nuzzling it into Ryuu's neck. He was embarassed too, not used to be so flirty... But with Ousaka, he could try. Soon, they both were covered by a duvet. Wrapped in a sweater, blanket and warm Ryuu's embrace Sougo was feeling a bit hot, but it wasn't unbearable. He usually slept with a lot of covers after all. It took Tsunashi a minute to be deep asleep, he basically collapsed as soon as his head touched the pillow. Sougo felt bad for making him carry him despite being this tired but that would be left for the next day. At the moment, he was unbearably happy. Excitement slowly dying out, he also started feeling drowsy.

  
\- **_I love you_** , Ryuu-san...

  
He softly pecked the sleeping man's lips and closed eyes, drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun trivia, I marked Sougo's "I love you" because I intend it to be said in okinawian~
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
